For Life, for you, for I didn't know any better
by Maartje
Summary: An old, plotless fic wherein TC and Chris get back together and Chris finishes FBI school. Very silly but written with considerable enthusiasm!


Disclaimer: Well, I'm pretty sure these characters are still owned by someone else.. I just know it isn't me, I do have a bike though :D  
  
AN: I know I know! I was supposed to work on Broken Angel! And I was planning to, but then life got in the way, stomach flu to be exact, had me down for three days. And then finally, today I was sitting behind my (father's) computer and was writing it, and cleaning out my files when I found this oldy, I wrote like. yeeeeaaaaarrrrrssss ago (ok, months but don't tell anyone, I like to think I have matured or something) Oh, and those days yeeeeeeaaaaaaarrrrrs back, I didn't know where the H*ll Santa Monica was, well, somewhere on a beach in America, so I went to my Atlas and sought and sought and it wasn't in it! So I just guessed it was a city, I didn't know it was part of LA :P Still ashamed of that one. But anyway, I'll stop boring you now, the note under this one is the OLD author's note, I was still very bitter then. OK, so while you read this I will hurry up and write Broken Angel and will have it to you in another week or something, k? Now just think of a title and I'll be set.  
  
A/N (the old one, can we feel the dust?): TC&Chris sooo belong together, I'm still mad at the character bashing of Chris from the moment.. okay the moment before she got married all the way 'till the end. They just belong together.  
  
WARNING!!! : Totally plot-less, you may think it is leading to something, but it isn't! So consider yourself warned. Oh and have I mentioned sappy?  
  
Title.. Title.. Does: Author was just very dramatic when she was young sound good? No.. OK, here it is:  
  
Plotlessplieceofsomethingpacblue.. No, doesn't have that dramatic ring to it does it?  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHdrama! Yugh, I have demented.  
  
For Life, for you, for I didn't know any better. (well, that'll have to do. any suggestions on the title department? Or any other?)  
  
================================================================== He was feeling alone and sorry for himself. He had finally found her diary, and, he had read it. He could just kick himself over how stupid he had been, that he had not seen how scared she was. It was hard not seeing her as a strong, in-control person, she wanted the world to see that her as. But he, her husband, he should have seen through it. He should have seen the fragile side of her that just wanted to curl up beside him and be held. He should have known what was bugging her without her having to leave and him having to read her journal. He hadn't even known she kept one. She had hidden it pretty carefully, he only found it when he finally started clearing out the closet, it was in one of her shoeboxes, the shoes were in it and the paper over the little book. If he hadn't taken the shoes out he would never have found it. Now he knew. He knew of all her reasons, her self-doubt, of her pride that kept her from telling him. And he knew she still loved him, but that she just couldn't bare being his subordinate. That she felt guilty about breaking the rules. No surprise given her upbringing and military background. That she felt like she couldn't talk to anyone, because he was her CO and he should act accordingly, even at home. How could he have known that she thought so low of herself to actually think any girl coming on to him was a threat to her? He found out the reason she pulled back, she was afraid of getting hurt. It was one thing to trust a person with your life, but another to trust him with your heart. Even though she had written he was the most honest guy she knew, and that she knew he loved her like crazy, everything in their surrounding environment seemed, to her anyway, to want them apart. That she wasn't good enough for him. She had even received letters, from who she didn't know, saying the exact same thing she was already suspecting. That he was too good for her. That if she loved him, if she wanted him to have anything like a good life she should get away from him. Her love, their marriage, it was no good for him. She had hurt him. He admitted that, she had tried to pull away from him, to spare him more hurt by hurting him, but that made her feel even more guilty, so eventually she had done as the letters suggested and went. He wished she hadn't.  
  
But now he had a chance! Now he finally understood! He could fix things, he would fix things. He would get her back. Bring her home, make her happy. Or die trying. She probably wouldn't be too happy if he just appeared in the middle of one of her classes though. Though! He was a man with a mission and nothing was going to stop him! He grabbed the phone and reserved the first flight out there, then called Cory and told her to watch the firehouse for him. ((Not ask, told)) then hopped in his car and speeded off to the airport, he would fly in half an hour. ============  
  
"I'm looking for Christine Kelly. Or Callaway I don't know how she calls herself." He leaned over the front desk, trying to see the computer screen. The lady behind the counter wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Yes, there is a Christine Kelly but she's in the middle of class right now."  
  
"Can you call her or something? I really need to talk to her."  
  
"No, she is in the middle of class and it is rather important that the students can concentrate."  
  
"What class is it?"  
  
"I don't see how this concerns you. You can wait here if you'd like and I will call her when the classes are over."  
  
"When is that going to be?"  
  
"5PM."  
  
"Look, this is an emergency. I'm her husband; this is a life and death situation here."  
  
"Sir, do you have any proof that you are who you say you are?"  
  
"Uhm." he searched his pockets, found his badge and gave it to her.  
  
"My name is on there, you must have in your files that she is married to me right?"  
  
"How could I know this hasn't been stolen?"  
  
"My photograph is on there! I'm telling you, I'm a genuine police officer!"  
  
"It says here you are a lieutenant, miss. Mrs Kelly, was an officer, so you cannot to be married." The woman replied smugly.  
  
"That's a long story. But please, just let me speak with her."  
  
"Sir." she gave his badge back "What kind of emergency is it?"  
  
"I'm trying to save our marriage."  
  
"So it isn't a real emergency?"  
  
"I think it is a very real emergency!"  
  
"Look, you've got three options, you can leave you can wait or I can call security and have you removed." TC seemed to hesitate, then quicker then a fox he turned the computer screen, read what classroom she was in and bolted away while the secretary screeched through the phone for security.  
  
==========  
  
"In theory we have authorisation to go everywhere if an investigations has need of it but..." The voice of the lecturer suddenly stopped as the double doors opened violently. Chris's head shot up, when she saw it was TC who came running in. Hope flared up in her heart.  
  
"Chris!" he shouted out. The security came running after him while he tried to make it to her. They got hold of him and wrestled him down.  
  
"Chris!" came his muffled call from under the bodies. She ran to his aid.  
  
"Get off of him you idiots!" she yelled at the security guys, but they didn't back down, she tried to pull them off her husband but they outnumbered her by far. She was smiling though, he had come for her.  
  
They started dragging him away by his arms and legs, he was resisting heavily, but she ran to him and gave him a big kiss.  
  
"You came for me." She whispered, smiling and crying at the same time, walking beside him.  
  
"What else could I do? I love you Chris, I love you."  
  
"I love you too." The hug that followed was a bit awkward.  
  
"And I'll try to be more aware of everything you're going through and I will never be such a pig head again.."  
  
"Same here." she smiled at him. Having trouble getting over the fact that he actually had come for her, chased by security no less.  
  
"Uhm. Guys, could you put me down now?" he asked the big buff guys. They shared a glance between one another.  
  
"You promise you're not going to break in again?"  
  
"All that I need is right here." All of them let go at once, dumping him on the ground.  
  
"awww, honey." Chris kneeled next to him, he enveloped her in a big hug, she couldn't keep her balance and fell on top of him. He didn't mind, it gave him a great opportunity to kiss her.  
  
"I've missed you, sooo much" he whispered, tenderly cupping her face with one of his hands, the other firmly around her waist.  
  
"We still need to talk." She said. He didn't flinch.  
  
"I know, but we can work it out, we have to, or you'll have the most unhappy person in the world on your conscious."  
  
"Threatening me, officer?"  
  
"Just informing you." He pulled her close again and kissed her.  
  
"I've missed you too, I think I have driven everyone here mad mourning over you."  
  
"You mourned over me?"  
  
"Better believe it."  
  
Then the class was over, the whole group walked into the hallway to find them in the middle of it, on the ground no less. A lot of cheers and whistles went up.  
  
"Girl, you gotta teach me that sometime!" a woman from the crowd laughed.  
  
"Go away!" Chris told her classmates; almost protectively she put her arms around TC.  
  
"Chris, you never told us he was such a hunk!" To TC's disturbance it was a guy that called this.  
  
"I did so!"  
  
"She did, Charlie."  
  
"She really did." Several people agreed with her.  
  
"Chris, would you mind getting out of here?????" TC asked, kinda desperate.  
  
"Let's go." She smiled to him, love in both of their eyes.  
  
"Guys, don't we have a free period?" The woman who had called first asked the rest of her class.  
  
"Sel, I think we do!" Charlie informed her with a grin. TC and Chris, meanwhile, had stood up.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Chris warned.  
  
"Awww, come on! We have witnessed it so far! You can't deny us the end!"  
  
"We can and we will, get a life guys." Chris rolled her eyes and she and her husband started away, arms around waists and everything.  
  
"Let's leave them alone." One person suggested, and somewhat reluctant the rest agreed.  
  
"Nice people." TC started the conversation, sitting on the stairs of the building they had just exited.  
  
"Their okay, we've become friends you know." She shrugged, fidgeting with TC's hand.  
  
"You're not mad at me for charging into your classroom?"  
  
"I think that that was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. How could I be mad?"  
  
"It could be considered. making a fool of oneself.."  
  
"Nah, only when you fail." She looked him in the eye, for now everything was alright.  
  
"What. I hope you don't mind my asking but. Why now? Why not sooner, or later? What happened? Not that I'm complaining."  
  
"I was bored one day. Miserable to be exact, I thought I'd clean out the closet, get rid of all the junk, see all of your stuff. Hoping that maybe there was a bit of your smell left. I found your journal in a shoebox. I read it." He looked at her, looking for signs that she was mad at him for reading her innermost thoughts.  
  
"You went through my old shoes?? You must really have been miserable!" he looked relieved and sheepishly at the same time.  
  
"What did you think when reading it?" she continued at a more serious tone.  
  
"I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it, I hadn't even thought of it. I should have paid more attention. I should have tried to talk to you some more, gotten through that hard had of yours. But, mostly I thought, I have a chance! And I hopped on a plain and came to take that chance." She looked down at their bonded hands.  
  
"So, you're not mad at me?"  
  
"What??? How could I be? It wasn't your fault, maybe for not talking about it, but how can I be mad for that? It isn't like I was mister Sharing."  
  
"Will we be alright?" Chris sounded insecure, and it hurt him, but then he reminded himself of the little girl he couldn't see before, the one that needed him to hold her and tell her it was all going to be okay.  
  
"We will be better then alright. We will live the rest of our lives together in happiness."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"I believe you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Do me one favour okay?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never ever, scare me like that again."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"I like talking to you." He simply said, knowing she would understand as she had understood everything he had said so far.  
  
"It's just. I understand where you're coming from, I have always known. But now I think is the first time I know where I'm coming from." She told him.  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"What now? Do you want to go on with Fed training, or come back home, or."  
  
"I haven't really thought about that yet." she admitted. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"However corny it may sound. I want you to be happy, if you can't be that at home, fine, we'll stay here. You are the most important thing in the world for me." It took a few moments before the full impact of his words hit her. He was willing to end his career just to make her happy.  
  
"TC, you love being a cop, you love being the LT. I couldn't take you away from that. I wouldn't be fair. I really like it here, I like becoming a fed and I want to continue it. It's just for a couple of months."  
  
"A couple of months we'll hardly see each other, but if this is really what you want."  
  
"I think it is. I'm not saying it'll be easy, I'm not saying I'm not going to change my mind, but if I'll come back with you right now. I need to figure some stuff out first. I'll miss you like crazy and I'll cal every day." Though she spoke in unfinished sentences he knew exactly what she was saying.  
  
"I promise you I'll come to visit. I just want you to be happy Chris, that is all I ever wanted."  
  
"And I want you to be happy too. You know I don't think anyone expects me back today." she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. He laughed out loud, the first time he had done that in a long time.  
  
"Lead the way my love." He said, but before she could stand up he had already captured her mouth in a long kiss. She responded all too willingly.  
  
"I'm glad you understand." She said, after they had come up for air.  
  
"I am that way, understanding and everything." He said.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me." She said, already leaning in. He complied all too willingly, how they finally managed to get to her room was a mystery to them both. The next morning they did miss a couple of pieces of their outfits though.  
  
======================  
  
She snuggled a little closer to him, hoping it would block out the annoying beep. what was it anyway? Her alarm clock? No, that was her radio. The phone! And he was sleeping right through it. It was his cell phone no less. Why had he brought it anyway?? She picked it up though, in their line of business it could be dangerous not to.  
  
"Hello?" she sleepily asked.  
  
"Chris? Oh.. I had no idea, this is sooo great!" the excited and very awake voice of Cory was audible through the whole room, Chris hoped it wouldn't wake TC.  
  
"I know! It was so romantic, he came busting into my class with hoard of security chasing after him."  
  
"So you are back together and everything?"  
  
"Yeah, we're back together. And I think I owe you an apology."  
  
"Ah, no need for that, it's all water under the bridge, I'm just really happy for you both. And for me, the guy just kept on feeling sorry for himself! Really, he wasn't in any state without you. I'm just so happy for you!" Chris knew her friend was sincere, they had been friends for to long for her not to be.  
  
"Thanks, Cor. You really are a huge friend. But, I take I you wanted to talk to TC?"  
  
"Yeah. But as soon as I've talked to him I want you back on the phone with details."  
  
"Is it really urgent? He's fast asleep."  
  
"I heard, I can hear him snoring all the way here, but it is urgent actually, he missed a meeting with the mayor and commissioner yesterday and they are both ready to chew his ass off."  
  
"Can't you tell them it's a really cute ass?" Chris tried.  
  
"Chris! Oversharing!"  
  
"Okay, one sec, I'll wake him up."  
  
"I'd better not get the sound-effects!" Cory warned her friend, details were one thing, sound was another.  
  
"Sheesh, calm down, I wasn't going to do anything!" Chris countered, she put the phone away as far as possible and then turned into her husbands arms once again and began trailing little kisses all over his face and chest. That got him awake in no time. He started kissing her back and for a second she let him, then she handed him the phone.  
  
"It's Cory, something about a mayor." he cursed viciously and grabbed the phone from his wife.  
  
"How bad is it?" he asked at once.  
  
"Bad, they're wandering where the hell you are and how quick they can fire you. I told them you called in sick but they had someone call your house and you didn't answer. Your cell was off, they were really not happy about being stood up so they even end someone by your house. Suffice to say you weren't there so came down on me. I had no idea where you were so couldn't tell them. Anyway, you're in trouble."  
  
"Any way I can get myself out of it?"  
  
"Catch a really big criminal on your way back?"  
  
"Funny."  
  
"look, I don't know, just get down here."  
  
"I'm on my way. Do you think I can get one on the plane?"  
  
"Nah, they're all kidnappers and bombers, not your speciality. Now go and give the phone to Chris, you two have a lot of explaining to do"  
  
"Will do, you don't happen to know when the first plane back is going?"  
  
"No, you're going to have to find that out yourself. Get dressed and get going."  
  
"And here I was thinking I was the boss!"  
  
"Think again, if you don't get back with a really good explanation you won't be much longer."  
  
"I know, here's Chris again." He handed his wife the phone while he quickly got dressed. He heard her chatting with Cory and smiled, she just sounded so happy. He regretted having to go so fast but it couldn't be helped, she had said it herself, he loved his job and though she came first, she had said he should go do it. And if he didn't go now he wouldn't have to go at all. Come to think of it, it was a tempting idea, but he didn't want to crowd her, or be unemployed so he rushed on. He was in luck, there was a plane going back almost immediately, with a last, long, kiss goodbye on the steps outside of the building he rushed away.  
  
====================  
  
"So, Chris, is it safe to come back to our room now?" Chelsea asked her roommate. When she came to breakfast.  
  
"Oh, Chell! I'm so sorry, I never thought of you!"  
  
"I hope not!" Chelsea joked.  
  
"But how did it go?" Jake asked. They shared the table with four, Chelsea, Charlie, Jake and Chris.  
  
"Didn't the end result kind of give it away?" Charlie commented.  
  
"You know, when a man runs into a class calling his wife desperately there is mostly more needed then a good lay."  
  
"hey!" Chris protested.  
  
"I think Jake has a point." Chelsea agreed.  
  
"Yes, of course, but they seem sensible enough to first work it out and then end up in the sack."  
  
"Good point." Chelsea now agreed with Jake.  
  
"Guys, I'm sitting right here!" Chris protested again.  
  
"Yeah, so tell us! How did it go?" Charlie asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"We have been dying to know and you just sit there being all quiet." Jake continued.  
  
"You know, men aren't supposed to be big gossipers!" Chris complained.  
  
"Hon, just spill or you'll never hear the end of it." Chelsea advised her roommate.  
  
"Okay, well the first part you know. Then we went outside and talked, then we went back to my room and that was it."  
  
"Details. Like, why is gone already?"  
  
"He's going to try and save his job, he kinda put it on the line by coming here."  
  
"That's so romantic!" Chelsea exclaimed.  
  
"He should've brought a rose, then it would really have been romantic." Charlie said. The gay couple looked at each other and with one nod agreed.  
  
"But why now? Why didn't he come sooner?" Chelsea asked, ignoring the other two.  
  
"Look, this is kind of private."  
  
"It wasn't when you sat here with a down face every morning telling us how much you missed your dear hubby that you left for some unexplainable reason.  
  
"Oh, the reason was explainable, just very private. He got it eventually and came here to let me know that so we could fix it."  
  
"You need to learn a lot if you're going to keep such a hottie, one, don't think he can read your mind, he can't." Jake nodded while saying this, looking at Charlie every few seconds.  
  
"I know, but sometimes you can't talk. Like to your CO!"  
  
"He was your CO! You evil girl! Why didn't you say that sooner! We could have been so much more understanding!" Jack cried out  
  
"Yeah right. Anyway, he's not anymore and everything is alright again. At least it will be when he secured his job again."  
  
"What did he do that was so wrong that he could loose his job? Besides not showing up for one lousy day to save his marriage."  
  
"By missing that day he also stood the mayor and commissioner up."  
  
"Ouch. So they went on warpath eh?"  
  
"Definitely, and this friend of ours had tried to help by saying he was home sick."  
  
"So. what are his odds?"  
  
"Well, I think they are pretty good actually. When he puts his mind to it he can be very persuasive and charming, deadly combination."  
  
"To you maybe."  
  
"Awww, come on! Didn't you see him yesterday! That's the type a guy that makes guys come out of closets they didn't even know they were in!" Charly exclaimed, countering Chelsea's remark  
  
"You think he was more attractive then I?" Jake asked, a little insulted.  
  
"No, of course not, to me you are to hottest guy on earth."  
  
"Guys, I'm trying to eat here." Chris just commented and finished her breakfast before it would get any grosser.  
  
"Like you thought about anyone's stomach when you. sat or lay there in the hallway!"  
  
"He was dumped there! I could hardly let him just sit there could I? And of course right that moment you chose to get out of the class."  
  
"Well, no one was going to learn anything anyway."  
  
"Still it was mean."  
  
They ate breakfast and headed to class, on morning they had physical, on afternoons the intellectual. During lunch she called her husband, but got Cory instead.  
  
"He's still in there, call back in an hour or so."  
  
"I can't, I can't call until 1800 hours."  
  
"Okay.. Shall I tell him you called?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be great. Listen I gotta go now or I'll miss lunch."  
  
"Talk to you later?"  
  
"Of course. Bye."  
  
At six sharp her room phone went. She knew who it was, Chelsea knew who it was too and sighing she left the room.  
  
"Honey? How'd it go?" was the first thing she asked. It wasn't TC though, it was some voice she didn't recognize.  
  
"I've hear you got back together with him. You'll cost him his job, the thing he has lived for for so long, the one thing that kept him standing when you stabbed him the back. You don't deserve him; all you do is hurt him." The line went dead before Chris could say anything. She was a bit shaken but she decided just not to pay any attention to it, whoever it was. Was wrong. TC and she belong together.  
  
The phone rang again, this time she answered differently.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Honey, Cory told me to call so. I'm okay, they actually understood. But if sometime you get a call from the mayor please verify my alibi."  
  
"Will do, besides we have like a thousand witnesses, some of whom took pictures."  
  
"What???"  
  
"Kidding."  
  
"You had me there! You're classmates are pretty crazy."  
  
"I know, they kept on grilling me all through the day, but they don't ever let me get a word in!"  
  
"I love you." He suddenly said, interrupting her. She smiled though.  
  
"I love you." She said back, wandering what had caused that sudden outburst.  
  
"Don't hate me but I've got to go now. I have to make up for lost time, and apparently calling the wife doesn't count."  
  
"I understand, lover. Now go and be a hero."  
  
"Always." She could hear his smile through the phone, but wished she could see it. The line went dead once more, he had hung up. She felt a bit sad suddenly, she just really wanted to see him.  
  
"Is it safe to come back in?"  
  
=Months Later=  
  
"Honey!!! You'll never guess it! We got assignments today! I'm assigned to Santa Monica!" Chris almost screamed to the phone, her biggest fear had become a thing of the past.  
  
"What??? That is great! But, we don't have a bureau here."  
  
"I don't know the details, I just know that I'm coming home! Today! I have three weeks off and then get my orders."  
  
"I'll see you today.. Wow, I have to clean up the house! You're coming home!"  
  
"I'm coming home!"  
  
"I'll be waiting at the airport. What flight will you take?"  
  
"I'm kinda in the plane already. I'll land in fifteen minutes."  
  
"What? I'll never make it!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, I have to get my bags and everything and I don't want you to run out on your job just to pick me up. You got your subordinates to drive the wife around." She giggled, nothing could spoil her mood today.  
  
"Ooooh, good idea. I really can't leave at the moment, I'll send someone over while I finish my paperwork, 'kay?"  
  
"When will I see you?"  
  
"I think it's fitting if the driver just brought you to the station."  
  
"Hon, do you really want to have a whole firehouse look at us say hi?"  
  
"I have blinds remember?"  
  
"Firehouse it is. I'll see you in no time. Love ya."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
TC looked down to the penn. Everyone was working hard but Monica, who was strolling around a bit, obviously detesting the pile of paperwork on her desk.  
  
"Harper!" TC bellowed, he had gotten very good at that. A very surprised Monica looked up.  
  
"Chris lands at the airport in fifteen minutes, pick her up." He saw from the look on her face she was going to protest, probably something with the mountain on her desk, so he gave her one of his stern looks and with a sigh she went. TC closed the door and did a little happy dance in his office, which turned into a big happy dance. Until Cory came up and closed the blinds. He had apparently forgotten to do that. And he didn't care, his Chris was coming home! Cory wanted to leave again but TC stopped her.  
  
"Cory, Chris is coming home!"  
  
"I heard, so has the rest of Santa Monica."  
  
"No, I mean, she will be stationed right here in Santa Monica!"  
  
"What??? Wow! That is so great. But, we don't have feds here."  
  
"Apparently now we do, and they couldn't have picked a better one. But I don't know the details either, neither does Chris."  
  
"But the important thing is she's coming home! Finally we're going to have a boss with a good humour again!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"No offence." Cory joked, knowing how far she could go with her friend.  
  
"I know. Today is too beautiful to hold offence."  
  
"Said the guy who was just grunting that he hated this day and that the paperwork would never go away."  
  
"I was overreacting."  
  
"Noooo."  
  
"Knock it off! Can't you see I'm too busy being happy here?"  
  
"And that makes it all the more fun."  
  
"You think I should go outside? See if she's coming yet?"  
  
"That will not make her come any faster, and to be coming here now would defy the laws of physics."  
  
"So? People break laws everyday!"  
  
"TC. Never mind, just stay up here for another half hour and when she comes you'll be the first one to know."  
  
"Yeah, that's probably good advice. Thank Cor."  
  
"Anytime." Cory smiled at her anxious friend, hoping, that someday, somebody would be just as anxious waiting for her. Then she left his office to let him get nervous in peace.  
  
=============  
  
She walked to the entrance hoping to see TC, but he would probably have sent someone, Cory? She really hoped Cory, or maybe Bobby or the young ones, she kinds forgot their names. Jamie and Russel right? But noooo, the one waiting for her at the entrance of the airport was no other then Monica. Jippy.  
  
"Chris, hi." Monica greeted Chris carefully.  
  
"Monica, it's nice to see you again." It couldn't hurt to be nice.  
  
"Can I take your bags?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." It was very awkward considering the two weren't exactly friends. Chris kept waiting for a nasty remark and Monica was trying to hold back. In the car silence mostly ruled until Chris broke it.  
  
"So, how have you been?"  
  
"Oh. Good I guess, getting really sick of the paperwork. I've been on an undercover mission for two weeks and have to play catch up."  
  
"Ugh, I don't think anyone can stand it, I sure can't. The only way through it is to dig in I think."  
  
"Or avoid it until the last second." Chris grinned, totally recognizing the situation.  
  
"But how was your undercover mission?"  
  
"It sucked, I got to be a secretary for a guy that had three sexual harassment complaints against him already, we just couldn't prove it so."  
  
"So they sent you in, bummer. Did you bust him?"  
  
"Yes, but the judge said it was entrapment, apparently only ugly woman can complain against that sort of thing."  
  
"That is so unfair! Two weeks of hell for nothing!" Chris understood how this sort of thing could eat at a cop, even a .. Like Monica. Monica looked surprised, she had thought Chris would blame her for it, for messing the whole thing up, instead she seemed to understand.  
  
"Thanks." She genuinely thanked Chris, which in her turn surprised Chris.  
  
"Sure. Uhm.. Monica, can you tell me how. TC has been?" At first Chris didn't feel real safe asking that question but Monica turned out okay.  
  
"Well, at first he was moping around, drinking too much, sometimes trashing furniture. When you got back together he was better, especially the first week, later he got mope again but he stopped the drinking and trashing. You always have that effect on men?"  
  
"I hope not, I wish I didn't have that effect on TC."  
  
"You got him to stop drinking."  
  
"After I drove him to it."  
  
"Don't blame yourself so much. I'm sure you had a good reason."  
  
"I did, but it doesn't matter anymore. I'm going home."  
  
"It must feel so good. To have a home and someone waiting for you. To know for a fact that people will be happy to see you." This was the first time Chris got a little insight in the other woman, and she felt sorry for her.  
  
"It'll happen for you too. Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? It'll probably be take-out, nothing fancy but it'll be fun."  
  
"Oh, I don't know I don't want to ruin your first evening together and all."  
  
"You wont. I'll invite a couple of others so you don't have to feel third- wheel-ish."  
  
"Thanks, that would be nice."  
  
"Great!" Chris and Monica shared a smile.  
  
Wow, she really has changed! I remembered her as a stupid cow that didn't know when to back off! Now she's a real nice person. I have to ask Cory about this. Chris thought, unbeknownst to what Monica was thinking at the very same moment.  
  
New strategy, bond with the wife, become a house guest, and then, when she is out a couple of nights doing the Fed thing, I will be there to comfort him. He wouldn't let you when she was away for months, not even when he thought his marriage was over! Why now? He just needs to get to know me better, then he will dump her and love me.  
  
"We're almost here, you want me to radio it in?" Monica asked.  
  
"Nah, it'll be so much more fun to just drive there and then honk or something." Chris kept on looking out of the window, recognizing everything she saw, remembering all the times she had been there and with whom. She really couldn't wait to see him again, to be home again.  
  
Cory heard a car honking outside, annoyed she threw her pen down and looked out to see who it was. Seeing Chris exit the vehicle she yelled through the whole bullpen.  
  
"TC! IT'S CHRIS!" She didn't wait for him to come out but rushed outside herself.  
  
Chris saw Cory coming outside. "Cory!" he face lit up. "Come here girl, gimme a hug." And so they did.  
  
"I missed you, Cor." Chris noticed she was crying but she didn't care.  
  
"I missed you too." Cory was blubbering too. Chris pulled back and looked at her friend, seeing she was crying too she laughed.  
  
"Look at us, crying like babies." Cory laughed too, before she could say anything TC was outside. Chris practically jumped into his waiting arms. After plenty of hugging, whispering, cuddling and kissing, Chris finally directed herself to Cory again.  
  
"Will you come have dinner tonight? I want to hear everything I missed the last few months."  
  
"Chris, I reeeeaaaalllly don't want to be the thirdwheel tonight."  
  
"You wont, I'll invite more people, we'll behave...kinda. Nothing fancy or anything, we'll order pizza!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah!" Cory looked at TC who nodded his approval.  
  
"OK, what do I bring?"  
  
"The whine." Chris said without hesitation.  
  
"Consider it done. TC, you going home?"  
  
"I don't know, I have a lot of work to do."  
  
"Come on! You're the Lieutenant, use your position for once, if you don't have any important meetings that is."  
  
"I don't. But."  
  
"Lieutenant, just go home!" the rest of the station had come outside to see the action.  
  
"Yeah, lieutenant, go home." Chris grinned at him.  
  
"I'll get the car." He surrendered, with some hesitation he let go of Chris hand and walked away to do what he said. Chris walked back to Cory, greeting several people along the way.  
  
"Cor, I don't remember half of them!" she whispered, urgently, but kept on smiling.  
  
"You will."  
  
"Will you invite some more for me? People I know at least?"  
  
"Sure. How late do you want us?"  
  
"eight?"  
  
"OK. See you then."  
  
The ride home was filled with talking, the first hours home without talking in about every room of the house. Then they started to clean up a bit, accompanied by more talking and kissing. Cory called to tell who was coming and who was bringing what. Apparently everything was taken care of and they didn't even have to call for pizza. After everything was cleaned up they took a shower and changed. Eventually it was eight and people started coming in. Monica, Bobby, Jamie, Russel and Cory were coming. Chris was suddenly a bit nervous. Would they accept her back? Would she be an outsider now? Would they hold a grudge for hurting their lieutenant so bad? Would they even remember her? Fortunately they all came at once, brining, pizza's, desert, whine, beer and more beer. After a round of hugs and greetings they all went to the livingroom were they in a quite unorderly fashion finished off the pizza and made a good start on the beer and whine.  
  
"No! No way, that soo couldn't have happened!" Chris protested.  
  
"It did! I'm telling you, that guy shot at me and under my bulletproof vest. It bounced of my belt buckle."  
  
"But we never even wear belts!"  
  
"I got that one from my sister that day, she made me wear it."  
  
"I'm still having some trouble believing it. from a belt buckle?"  
  
"No, it's true, I was there, we even have the buckle somewhere."  
  
"Wow.. in that case you are a very lucky man, Bobby. I hope you thanked Theresa!"  
  
"Sure did. She slapped me though, for almost dying."  
  
"Good girl. Anyone up for desert?" Anyone turned out to be everyone, Chris went to the kitchen to get it, with Cory on her heels.  
  
  
  
"Okay, I admit it, this was a good idea." Cory said while getting the bowls.  
  
"Told ya, but I must admit, I was a bit nervous." Chris got the ice-cream.  
  
"As you can see, there's nothing to be nervous about."  
  
"They are really nice. I think I forgot that."  
  
"You were gone for months! Of course you won't remember everything."  
  
"I suppose, but Monica sure has changed! She was nice to me when she picked me up! I expected her to try and bite my head off for making her drive all that way."  
  
"I don't know, I still don't know what is fake about her and what is real." Chris giggled, when Cory thought about the meaning of her own words she laughed too.  
  
"Come on! You know what I mean!" The women scooped the ice in the bowls.  
  
"Anyway, we know everything about my love-life, how's yours?"  
  
"Not existing."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How 'bout Bobby? You seemed quite keen on him some time ago."  
  
"I don't know, I'm his sergeant you know, and I'm not so sure it's true love and everything like you and TC. I don't want to ruin my career over a fling."  
  
"But if you don't try you'll never know."  
  
"Are you becoming a matchmaker now?"  
  
"Always for you!"  
  
"Yeah right. Let's just get the others their desert shall we?"  
  
"We shall, I get the tray, you get the whipped cream?" Chris asked.  
  
"Sure. where are your spoons?" Cory asked. Chris put the tray with bowls down and looked around, then pointed at a drawer, to her relief he hadn't changed the outlay of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Cory threw the canister of whipped cream to Russel. Then handed out the spoons after Chris started handing out the bowls.  
  
"we didn't know how much everyone wanted so it is self service today." She explained.  
  
"Eh, Chris? Can you do the FBI thing now?" Russel asked, piling cream on his bowl.  
  
"What FBI thing?"  
  
"You know, Hold out the badge and say: Special agent Kelly. or is it Callaway now? You guys really have to get that straight sometime."  
  
"It's Kelly and yes, I have a badge. You have one too, everyone here has one."  
  
"But yours is sooo much cooler!"  
  
"X-filesy." Jamie concurred. "We wanna see." A little reluctant Chris got her FBI badge and handed it to Russel. He and Jamie looked at it and gave it back.  
  
"Now do the FBI thing. Come on! You must have had classes in that or something!"  
  
"It is really not much different from identifying yourself as a police- officer!" Chris protested.  
  
"Awww, come on!" Bobby was getting into it too.  
  
"Yeah, babe, we wanna see the FBI thing."  
  
With a glare at TC Chris grabbed the badge.  
  
"Special agent Kelly." She muttered. The entire livingroom was laughing.  
  
"What? Come on! It comes with the job for god sake!"  
  
"We know baby." TC stretched out his arm and she nestled herself against him, still pouting.  
  
"Now you." She told Russel, tossing him the badge.  
  
"Special agent Granger!" He said in a Mulder tone, setting everyone off again.  
  
"Now give back, I don't want to lose it the same day I got it."  
  
Russel handed it back and she put it safely away. Then sneakily got another canister whipped cream from the kitchen and attacked Russel with it. Russel immediately dove for the other canister, and a food fight was started, thankfully most of the ice-cream was already gone but there was still some pizza left, somehow no one thought about spilling the booze. Eventually everyone settled down again, the room was a big mess but no one worried about that at the moment.  
  
"Hey, where are you going to be put anyway? Do we have to put up with a grouchy lieutenant for months at a time again?" TC threw a piece of Salami to Bobby's head. Chris giggled.  
  
"I'm gonna be stationed here."  
  
"There are no fed's here!" Monica said.  
  
"I know! I've got no clue how or why yet, I'm getting orders in three weeks I'm more interested in what happened here. Was he really that grouchy?"  
  
"He was."  
  
"He sooo was." Everyone concurred at once.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't that bad!"  
  
"For career purposes I think we'd better quite this topic!" They raised their beers in agreement.  
  
"But Chris, you have now heard everything that was going on here. How was the academy?"  
  
"Like half the class was sent packing, that was kinda a bummer but I had an advantage."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I had already done boot camp and police academy, this was maybe a bit harder but at least I knew how to get through it."  
  
"So you ended at the top?"  
  
"Grade wise, I was second, but I had two warnings so I was placed at the bottom of the list."  
  
"What did ya get the warnings for??"  
  
"Oh. we pulled a couple of pranks. with three warnings you would be thrown out but the moral was really low so we had to do something."  
  
"What did you do exactly?"  
  
"Sure you want to know?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"We kidnapped the lady at the frontdesk." A shocked silence followed, TC snickered.  
  
"So that was why she was so polite the second time I came!"  
  
"Yeah, she was being a total bitch, and we were told that if we messed with any of the teachers we would get expelled so. She always comes in really early; I have no clue why, probably to be paid more. But anyway, we were getting fed up with having to put up with her so we put a black sac over her head, rolled her in the academy flag and tied her in the ropes in the gym. We were thinking we'd hoist her in the flagpole first, but that was too dangerous. Really, she only screamed when she saw the pictures. The whole class was involved and though the big guy was tempted he couldn't send everyone away, and he wouldn't admit it but he was sooo enjoying the whole thing. So he titled me the mastermind behind the thing, gave me two warnings at once and commended me on my excellent planning skills."  
  
"Photo's?"  
  
"Burned."  
  
"Bummer."  
  
They talked (and drank) to deep in the night, the suddenly everyone remembered they had work the next morning and went back home. After kicking Cory out, who insisted on helping clean but wasn't allowed Chris returned to the living room. It was a dirty mess, with TC in the middle of it. He had to work tomorrow too, he had managed to get the next week off and a couple of days here and there but that was it.  
  
"Come on, honey. You need to sleep."  
  
TC took Chris's outstretched hand and followed her into the bedroom, once they arrived there all thoughts of sleeping suddenly disappeared.  
  
==================  
  
He woke up when the alarm clock went off. He stirred and grabbed his head. Then quickly shut the alarm off before it awoke the sleeping figure next to him. He was too late, she stirred and looked at him.  
  
"Good morning." She said. And despite his headache it suddenly was a good morning.  
  
"Good morning." he said back. "I have to go to work, you just stay and sleep in."  
  
She did stay in bed but didn't get back to sleep. She watched him as he discarded his boxers and headed for the shower and later when he got back and dressed himself in his uniform. She had cursed that uniform about as much as she had blessed it. It could be annoying to have to walk around in it, and it certainly was annoying to see how other women ogled TC when he was wearing it, but it was great to see him in it, and that made it all better, that and the attention she got when she was wearing one, of course she wouldn't tell TC that but still.  
  
He walked out of the bedroom once more but she still didn't feel like getting up, so she listened how he softly cursed at the sight of the livingroom, or what was left of it. She heard him pick a few things up and knew this was about the time he would realize he didn't have time to clean it all up.  
  
"Honey, leave the mess, get yourself some breakfast and go, I'll clean it up later." She called from the bedroom.  
  
"It's your vacation!" he protested.  
  
"I'll get bored if I don't have anything to do!" she countered.  
  
"Go shopping or swimming, get your tan back!" he suggested. This was enough to drive her out of bed and into the, indeed very messy, living-room.  
  
"I'll see what I will do, now eat your breakfast! Want me to make you lunch?"  
  
"No. But a kiss would be nice." he smiled seductively at her, she suddenly had to fear massive knee buckling. In spite of that she tiptoed around the mess over to him and kissed him properly.  
  
"Always." She smiled at him.  
  
"I love you." she said, just to make sure he knew.  
  
"And I love you. Pretty good arrangement don't you think?" he asked, his arms still around her waist, her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yeah, I'd have to agree with you on that point." They kissed again, and only when they parted noticed it was way past leaving time for TC. Chris laughed,  
  
"I think you'd better go, lover, or you'll have to suffer a lot of jokes today."  
  
"I have to do that anyway, seriously, they are merciless, I couldn't stay here with you by any chance?" he pouted adorably, it made Chris want to kiss him and make it better.  
  
"You gotta go." She said, and unwrapped his arms from around her.  
  
"I know." he said and kept on standing exactly where he was.  
  
"When are you coming home?" she asked, not moving an inch herself.  
  
"Around six." He answered.  
  
"You've got to go." She repeated.  
  
"I know." he answered again.  
  
"I'm going to have to drag you out of the house, don't I?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'm going." He said, and finally he actually moved.  
  
"I'll miss you." She said, feeling like being a bit over dramatic.  
  
"I love you." he said, sensing her mood, he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and then bolted out of the door. She sighed watching his retreating back, then went to the window to see him drive away. Only now she realized she wasn't kidding, she really did miss him.  
  
"I didn't know if you were coming in today." Cory admitted to TC when he finally made his appearance in the firehouse.  
  
"Me neither." he sheepishly admitted.  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Work, you know we are back together and everything but it's still a bit sensitive, it's better to be taking it easy and slow then rushing stuff."  
  
"You are married; the only thing you can rush now is either have a baby or a divorce. Isn't time together a good thing if you want to build up your relationship again?"  
  
"Yes, definitely, but first I want to give her some space, let her get used to this place, and to us again, make sure there is nothing she can be feeling insecure about, or me for that matter. You know, take things slow." He explained his friend, for some reason feeling the need to explain why he wasn't with his wife right now.  
  
"Okay, you have a point, you obviously have given this a lot of thought, I must say, I'm impressed, I always thought men didn't think like that."  
  
"Thanks, I think. But I'd better get to work now or I will never be able to get next week off."  
  
"That would be a good idea." Cory agreed and so they went their separate ways.  
  
Chris used the morning for cleaning the house, a pretty sh*tty job but it had to be done, she promised herself she's keep the afternoon free for shopping. Of course she could always go shopping tomorrow and make TC dinner tonight or something. But, in all honesty she really didn't feel like making any kind of dinner, she'd be happy when this dreaded job was done too happy to begin on the next one. So shopping it was, she could certainly use some new clothes, back in fed school there was little time for things like that so she had definitely earned it. And maybe she'd go and lye on the beach for a little bit, TC was right, she had to get her tan back! She was dressed in a pair of TC's old boxer shorts and a tank top of her own, her hair pulled back into a pony tail so it wouldn't get dirty. She had already washed out the pillows on the couch and they lay outside drying now, it was mostly mop work that was left now, and it was turning into a bit of a water ballet. It was a good thing she had the door and windows wide open other wise she would have to give them a good cleaning too, flying pizza-water had a tendency to be greasy.  
  
"I should have known, they have given me a toddler!" Chris turned hastily, thereby almost falling over the bucket of water; she could just steady herself with her mop.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded to know.  
  
"I could be any number of criminals and you would be in serious trouble then young lady!" the older man answered, Chris didn't really feel like being patronized in her own home by an old man she had never seen and certainly not invited, in one unexpected move she used the wooden part of her mop the floor the guy.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked calmly, removing the mop so he could stand up but carefully keeping an eye on him so he wouldn't go for his gun or anything. Not that she suspected he would, he wouldn't have alerted her like that if he seriously wanted to harm her.  
  
"I'm Jack, Jack Ripley, you have been assigned to be my junior partner, and we are going to help the desk jocks set up shop here." he calmly informed her. "If you promise not to hit me with your mop I will show you my ID." He had a patronizing smile plastered all over his face.  
  
"Then what are you doing in my house? I still have 13 days of leave." She said after he had showed her his badge.  
  
"I thought I'd see what kind of new graduate they were going to send me this time. You see they think I'm old, too old to be doing field work, so they have turned me into a babysitter. I am supposed to teach you all I know so they can put me into a home or better yet, get me killed to cut costs." he cynically answered. "The thing is I usually outlive my partners. So they only give me expendables now."  
  
"Wow, are you actually trying to spook me? Hold on, I'll just go get my security blanket." She sarcastically answered, appearing to be perfectly calm and not surprised at all.  
  
"Well at least you have a poker face, I'll give you that." He grunted.  
  
"I may be a new graduate but I'm far from ignorant, I'm sure you've read my file, so why are you trying to scare me off?" she asked after contemplating how to put it for a moment and then deciding for the direct approach.  
  
"I have, and I want to know what I am dealing with. You have quit both the navy and the police force, who's to say you will not quit the bureau?"  
  
"I do, I was forced to quit the navy, I never wanted to, I never wanted to quit the force either, but my husband was my commanding officer so I kinda had to. I am no quitter, life just makes me. How about you Jack? How do I know I can trust you to watch my back?"  
  
"That is the whole point of my scaring you missy, I am supposed to scare you off, so you don't get yourself killed and deliver me another guilt trip."  
  
"How sweet of you, trying to scare me off so I'll request another partner. Though luck gramps, I just happen to like a challenge, so if you want another one you'll just have to request it yourself."  
  
"Right, I just might do that, someone more respectful of their elder superiors." Chris couldn't help it, the man just really reminded her of a grumpy old grandpa, a stubborn grumpy old grandpa that was her superior, well at least there was no chance in hell she'd ever get together with him, the thought alone was sickening.  
  
"Feel free to do that, and maybe they'll give you a way better partner then I will ever be, but maybe they will give you an even less experienced one that doesn't know his front from his backside." Chris said and crossed her arms before her, she knew that if she didn't stand up to this guy now he'd walk all over her for all the time they'd be partnered together.  
  
"You have a point their, kid, I guess you will have to do, I'll leave you to your little vacation now. Be at the police station. the beachside one, that next Monday at nine sharp."  
  
"Why there?" Chris asked, it wouldn't be the most obvious place to start a FBI bureau.  
  
"Work on local connections, it is important we work together." He said, in a lecturing tone.  
  
"OK, I'll be there, nine sharp." Chris said, hiding a smile.  
  
"Have a nice vacation, kid, and for goodness sake, I hope you'll be dressed a little more appropriately next time we meet." He said and let himself out in much the same way he had let himself in, quietly. Chris sat down in one of the few chairs that was clean an dry, so that was going to be her partner? She hoped it wouldn't have to be the continues battle of wills that it had been right now, maybe she'd score some credit with him by making him some good connections at the firehouse. He would have read in her file that she had been a cop there wouldn't he? But then she put the guy out of her mind and got her vacation thoughts again, thousand fun things to do after the cleaning. Now that was life.  
  
((Okay, skipping the vacation, nothing interesting happens so it's a waste of space to put it in.)) (Oi, my younger self is so charming!)  
  
Chris got up extra early that day, butterflies actually reigned her stomach, she kept telling herself it was no big deal, but it was her first day she'd be working as an FBI special agent! She had made breakfast, showered, dressed, eaten breakfast and had done her nails before TC even thought about getting out of bed. When he finally did it was only because she was making too much noise for him to sleep through, no matter how tired.  
  
"Honey? What's the matter? Why aren't you in bed?" he asked, sleepily.  
  
"Can't sleep any more, want some breakfast? I made scrambled eggs. Do you think I look good enough? Shouldn't I change? You're right, I should change, the eggs are on a plate in the kitchen." He caught her halfway to the bedroom by her waist.  
  
"You look great, very respectable, you look like a nice person that shouldn't be messed with and you look nervous, calm down, please." He said, he pulled her along into the kitchen and sat her down in a chair while he got his very necessary first fill of coffee.  
  
"Do I really look nervous?" she asked. He sat down behind his plate filled with eggs and looked her over.  
  
"Yes." He then said and dug in.  
  
"This is serious! I want to. Give a good impression of myself!" she said loudly to TC.  
  
"You will do great just by being yourself, I doubt your clothes will be of much importance and even if they do you are secure. Besides you've already met him right? Why do you want to impress him so badly?" he asked, hoping there would be a long story so he could get a few bites of his food before having to calm her down again.  
  
"Never mind, I just want to be a good special agent, alright?" she sighed and pouted at the table. He considered pretending he didn't notice but decided against it, she kinda needed moral support right now.  
  
"You will, honey. Besides, you are coming by the firehouse today, that's like a sign from heaven that nothing can go wrong." He calmly said and gave her one of his special encouraging smiles.  
  
"Okay, but what if Jack doesn't know we are married? We'll be making him look stupid and he'll be way grumpy and I'll say something I haven't thought through and our entire partnership will be ruined!"  
  
"We'll just don't say anything about it unless he brings it up! Then maybe you can later, subtly shove your file under his nose highlighting my name or something."  
  
"Very subtle." but at least he got her to smile. TC looked at the clock, cursed, shoved the last of his eggs and toast into his mouth and rushed off to the shower.  
  
Chris met up with Jack just outside the station; both were about five minutes early.  
  
"Okay, listen up kid, you are here mainly to observe, I'll ask you later what the purposes of this meeting were so pay attention, I want details. Now come on." He gruffly said and strode purposefully to the entrance; Chris followed just a step behind him. When the entered Cory came towards them, and spoke to Jack.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm special agent Ripley; I have an appointment with lieutenant Callaway."  
  
"He's up there; he's expecting you so you can walk right on." Cory said and looked at Chris who could just as easily have told Jack this; Chris shrugged and smiled at her friend before following Jack.  
  
"Lieutenant Callaway?" Jack asked, upon entering TC's office. TC nodded, stood up from his desk and offered his hand.  
  
"Special agents Ripley and Kelly." He shook TC's hand, TC nodded towards his wife, they were both getting the feeling Ripley didn't know about them.  
  
"How can I help you?" TC asked,  
  
"We are here to inform you of the Federal bureau that is going to be coming here. We thought it would be polite to tell you and establish a mutually beneficial relationship between our two offices."  
  
"What do you call mutually beneficial?" TC asked, knowing full well that this was only a courtesy call; everything had been worked out with the mayor and commissioner already.  
  
"Well, as you probably know disagreements may arise about on whose turf something happened. I propose we just deal with that on a case by case bases or just conduct the investigation together. Our office is new, your have been here for a while, we sometimes might require back-up, you might sometimes require information normally not available to you." Jack said.  
  
"I see, and as far as I am aware the mayor and commissioner have already agreed to cooperation between the federal and local police. So welcome to the neighbourhood I guess. You can count on our support in starting up your office, who knows when some federal friends may be useful." TC said.  
  
"A man after my own heart." Jack said, kinder then Chris had. well ever experienced him. It creeped her out that Jack could draw such a comparison between himself and TC though. Jack turned to her now.  
  
"Why don't you go befriend the locals." He kindly told her, she nodded and stood up, when she was behind Jack's back she blew TC a little kiss, he smiled at her, it wasn't one of his special smiles though, more of a friendly variation. Befriend the locals. He probably meant the local police men and women, well that wouldn't be that hard.  
  
"Hey Cor, you busy?" she asked, and leaned against Cory's desk.  
  
"Yes, but it can wait. What was with the formality back there?" Cory asked.  
  
"I think special agent Ripley fell asleep halfway through my file or something, my best guess is he doesn't know, it was fun up there though, me and TC keeping a straight face while Jack ordered me to befriend the locals. So what's up here?"  
  
"Nothing much, we have a couple of teams out, I'm buried in paperwork that just heaped up when you and TC were taking your little holiday." Cory sighed unhappily.  
  
"Ah, but you got a little palm tree for on your desk, now that is a good deal." Chris handled the little palm tree glued to the top of Cory's computer, TC and her had given it to their friend when they got back from their week in Miami, like Santa Monica didn't have enough palm trees already.  
  
"Suuuure, but how's FBI life going up till now?" Cory asked,  
  
"The befriending the locals seems to go well, what do you think?" Chris joked, seating herself on Cory's desk.  
  
"Extremely, I already feel like we've known each other for years."  
  
"I feel the same way! We are so on the same wavelength here!"  
  
"But that partner of yours. Isn't he a bit old to still be a field operative?" Cory asked, looking through the glass of TC's office.  
  
"Old, definitely, too old, I'm not sure, he can be pretty scary and pretty slick, when I'm convinced he can shoot straight and cover my back I'll give you the final judgement."  
  
"I'm honoured. Have you got any clue what we should be talking about officially?" Cory asked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"He's coming out, and I don't think listening to us make fun of him will do your career much good."  
  
"Good point.." Chris thought for a second, but Jack was already coming out.  
  
"Kelly!" He bellowed. She nodded to him and then turned back to Cory  
  
"I'm looking forward to our cooperation." She kindly said, and shook Cory's hand.  
  
"Yes me too, it's been very nice to meet you." Cory has one GOOD pokerface. Chris almost ran after Jack who was striding (the man doesn't walk, he strides) towards the exit.  
  
"So? Are you going to quiz me now?" Chris asked.  
  
"No, we are both too old for that." Jack answered.  
  
"OK, so what did you and TC talk about in there?"  
  
"TC?"  
  
"Lieutenant Callaway." Chris clarified.  
  
"Oh, we basically did the same as you were doing with the sergeant, nice job by the way, figuring out she was the sergeant."  
  
"It's nothing really." When was this guy going to get it?  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Why is it nothing?"  
  
"Well, seeing that if she wouldn't be the sergeant there I would've been, seeing that we have lived together until I married, it was making it pretty easy." Chris said, knowing it was the wrong thing from the moment it came out of her mouth. Jack froze.  
  
"So you were just engaging in girl talk? That was not what I told you to do." He said.  
  
"I was befriending the locals, I happen to already know all of the locals already, you see those two on the bikes? Jamie and Bobby, they've just completed their first circle and are now doubling back."  
  
"And the lieutenant."  
  
"My husband."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You never gave me the chance, besides, I was assuming you have read my file, that is what you told me anyway, you are the senior partner here remember?" she said, folding her arms before her, looking like she could take him on any day any where. He erupted in laughter, shocking the hell out of her.  
  
"Right, I didn't expect that." Chris said, suddenly not so sure anymore.  
  
"You are married to the guy? I didn't even notice! I think I'll be able to use you." He said, still snickering, and started to his car, leaving a confused Chris to catch up.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" she asked, about fifteen minutes later, still in the car.  
  
"We'll go over the other stations, I am assuming you haven't married any of their commanding officers?" he asked, sarcastically.  
  
"No, but I know a few of them." She honestly answered.  
  
"You are going to have to fill me in on that one, but first we are going to the bureau." He told her.  
  
"What bureau? The one we are going to set up shop in? Where is it?" she asked, then chided herself mentally for sounding like an over eager child.  
  
"You will see in a minute."  
  
It was a beautiful white building, great glass double doors led inside to a, for now abandoned, front desk, he led her past it into another room, still empty, then they went upstairs to where their offices would be. She gasped as she looked out of the window of the office that would be hers according to Jack. The view of the ocean was just breathtaking, and the room was so big, it would probably not look as bog with a desk in it, and all the other things she would need that she honestly couldn't get herself to think about. She walked out of the office into Jack's, he sat on the ground on the place where he was planning to have a nice massage chair placed. In his dreams, but can't old men dream?  
  
"I am a rooky, why am I getting that big an office?" she asked, incredulously.  
  
"Have you seen the size of this building? It is all for us, and as long as this is still a beginning office we have room to spare. You could probably have had a whole floor." he said, then his grumpy old grandpa façade fell into place once more.  
  
"But don't start getting any ideas, kid, I will have you asking for a transfer within this week, I can't have a lying partner, and yes! Not telling counts! I also can't have an emotionally attached partner and you are getting way too attached to me!" she blinked.. She blinked again. emotionally attached?  
  
"Right, want to bet on that? A hundred bugs say I will not ask for a transfer this week, no make that this month, this year even!" she said, smugly, yet ignoring his weird remarks. What could she think about it anyway? He was a weird little man, he was bound to think in weird ways.  
  
"I'll take that bet! If you ask for a transfer anywhere within this year, starting today, you owe me a hundred bugs." He smugly said, smiling like he had something to hide. She shook his hand.  
  
=========================  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Pay up, old man!" she gloated  
  
"What I brought you flowers!" he objected.  
  
"No, I want a hundred bugs! Remember our little bet?" she asked him, if she would be glowing any harder people might think she as radioactive.  
  
"Oh. that. well, you haven't been in for three months now! So, I'd say its null en void."  
  
"I was in my last trimester! Now pay up." she persisted  
  
"First let me hold that precious baby girl over there." he practically begged, turned to TC, who was holding little Anna, he nodded and started instructing his wife's partner.  
  
"Alright, but first you have to sit down, I am not risking anything with this little girl here." Jack sat down in the chair and TC gave him the little girl after some careful instruction, Chris watched from the hospital bed and smiled as the two men fussed over her newborn. And it was at this moment she knew, the rest of her life would turn out all right.  
  
Einde  
  
OK, so, uhm.. Anyone that has made it to the end. could you maybe. review? Cause then I'd be all happy and stuff and write quicker (in this case I'll write Broken Angel quicker :D ) I know the scary phone calls didn't go anywhere, it was supposed to be Monica, but I kinda forgot along the way :P 


End file.
